Never Nami's
by MugiwaraLover
Summary: Luffy never eats from Nami's plate. Why? Because it's Nami's.


Usopp frowned slightly.

The Mugiwaras were currently anchored by a remote island with no inhabitants. After a long day of relaxing and gathering various foods, all nine of the strawhat crew went indoors for the evening to eat dinner.

Zoro sat next to Robin. With one elbow messily positioned by his filled plate, the green-haired swordsman sloppily stabbed a piece of meat with his fork and shoved it into his mouth ungracefully.

Robin, however, sat quietly with her arms propped up, loosely clutching her cutlery as she rounded her beans up with her knife and captured them onto her fork.

Franky was engaging in a conversation with Chopper. The blue-haired cyborg was laughing merrily with the reindeer as a stray chunk of chicken somehow made its way from Usopp's plate and straight into Nami's orange locks.

Brook looked up from his meal as he heard an _extremely _annoyed growl erupt from the navigator of the ship. Sanji peered over from the kitchen as everyone in the room stayed silent, not daring to make the first move.

Even Luffy managed to understand the situation. Snapping his stretched arm back into position, the boy put his hands to his sides and silently stared from sharpshooter to cartographer, wide-eyed as usual.

"S-sorry N-!"

A hard fist made contact to the long-nosed man's curly tresses. Yelping in pain, Usopp clutched his head protectively, eyes darting to the source of the bump.

"I said sorry!" he exclaimed, shuffling uneasily in his seat as his comment made Nami inch forward in hers.

"Do you even _know_ how long it takes to get my hair like this?" she yelled, eye twitching in obvious irritation, "Not only _that_, but now I have to _find _that atrocious piece of meat, take it out, wash my hair, brush it, dry it, curl it-"

"Why don't you just get brainless over here to find it? He's like a blood hound with things like food." jested Zoro, pointing towards Luffy before he returned to his meal.

"Oh, yeah! Just get Luffy to find it!" applauded Chopper, earning a nod of approval from Usopp, Brook and Franky. Sanji stayed silent, not wanting to agree with the swordsman. Robin smiled slightly towards Nami, urging her to ask the boy.

"I dun' werna," mumbled Luffy, who was chewing on a rather large piece of ham.

Nami quickly turned to him, annoyance burning in her eyes at his decline to help her.

"What was that?" she threatened, causing Brook's bones to shudder.

Swallowing unceremoniously , Luffy coughed slightly before elaborating. "I said I dun' wanna."

Usopp face palmed at the boy. Zoro and Franky rolled their eyes as Chopper flinched at the large wound that was most likely to appear on Luffy soon. Sanji chuckled slightly at the ever-made mistake of the captain's. Robin smiled consolingly to the future body part that was soon to be severed from the boy's body before turning back to her meal.

"Why is it, that _you _of all people are declining _food?_" gawked a massively surprised Usopp.

"It landed in Nami's hair right?" asked Luffy, turning away from the livid girl to face the sharpshooter.

Usopp nodded slowly, not comprehending where the rubber-boy was going with this.

"That means it's hers then." he finished, smiling goofily around the table. Franky raised an eyebrow.

"What does that matter to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, food is food." agreed Brook.

"But it's Nami's." Luffy argued, a confused expression adorning his features.

"What's so special about Nami?" asked Chopper, obviously as confused as the rest of the crew.

"I can't take Nami's food." he answered, returning his eyes to his plate in search of meat. All this talk about food was making him hungry all over again.

Robin giggled slightly, causing Zoro and Sanji to look at her bizarrely.

"Okay then, what's so special about Nami's _food?" _asked Zoro.

"I already told ya! It's _Nami's_!" explained Luffy, tilting his head to the side in incomprehension.

"Why do you eat everyone else's food and not Nee-san's?" asked Franky.

"I don't wanna eat Nami's." he shrugged, causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"LUFFY'S NOT ACCEPTING FOOD! SOMETHING IS WRONG! I REPEAT, SOMETHING IS WRONG! DOCTOR, WE NEED A DOCTOR!" cried Chopper, running around the room drastically.

"You're the doctor!" laughed Luffy, intrigued by Chopper's ever-made mistake.

"Is it because Nami's a girl?" asked Zoro, turning his attention from the panting reindeer to his captain.

"That couldn't be it, swordsman-kun. He takes from my plate." explained Robin, causing a crash to be heard from the kitchen.

"HE DOES WHAT?" shouted Sanji, making his way into the dining room.

Ignoring the cook, Franky turned to the rubber-boy. "Is it because Nee-san would skin you alive?"

Luffy simply shook his head.

Nami turned to face the boy. "What is it?"

"I dunno, you're just different." he mumbled through his meat.

"Different?" she asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

Robin chuckled again, grasping the situation. "I think what Captain-san means is that he doesn't mind taking everyone else's food, but when it comes to yours he won't, because the simple fact that it's yours."

"You won't take my food because it's mine?" she asked, a pink hue resting quietly on her cheeks.

"Yup." answered Luffy, grinning widely before turning back to his plate. Seeing that he had already eaten the contents, he searched around the other plates before him, making sure to miss out his navigators.

Why, you ask him? Simply because it's Nami's.


End file.
